Aquellos Tristes Ojos Grises
by PortyaGold
Summary: Tras engaños, muertes inesperadas y muchas más adversidades, Lily y Scorpius son capaces de forjar un amor tan inmortal como el tiempo.
1. Noticias Inesperadas

Este fic está basado en la popular novela de J. . Espero que disfrutéis la trama.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter estaba sentada en su buhardilla mirando hacia su circular ventana, ten a 15a e iba a comenzar su quinto a o en Howarts: escuela de magia y hechicería (a o en el cual se realizaban los TIMOS) en cambio solo pensaba en una cosa o mejor dicho una persona : Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy;el actual novio de su prima Rose Weasley, la cual también era su mayor confidente.

Su enamoramiento se remontaba a finales de curso pasado cuando bes a Scorpius pensando que era su novio Lorcan Scamader (ella iba con los ojos cerrados) quien no se había enfadado pero como ella se había enamorado de Malfoy lo dejaron y como no hubo testigos salvo el propio Lorcan no se lo dijeron a nadie, sin embargo Scorp y Lily que anteriormente a aquellos sucesos eran amigos no se volvieron a hablar desde aquello . Y eso que Scorpius pasaba el mes de Julio en casa de los Potter.

Mientras recapacitaba lo ocurrido cruz una peque a lechuza por delante de su cara estrellándose contra el bajo techo de su habitación:

- Pig!

La peque a y vieja lechuza ululó en busca de recompensa pero Lily solo te a ojos para el teardrop con su nombre de destinatario de destinatario y el de su prima de remitente.

Inesperadamente el sobre se abrió y dejándolo todo empapado de lagrimas se escuchar lo sollozos de la carta.

-LILU HE ROTO CON SCORPIUS ME HE ENTERADO DE LO DEL BESO NO TE CULPÓ LA CULPA ES SUYA POR NO HABERME DICHO NADA LO SE PORQUE LORCAN SE LO DIJO A LA TÍA LUNA QUE SE LO DIJO A MI PADRE Y ME HA MONTADO UNA ESCENITA DELANTE DE MIS ABUELOS MUGGLES ESTOY DESTROZADA Y AVERGONZADA NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER A ESE MALNACIDO LE ODIO; ADIÓS LILU NOS VEMOS EL DOMINGO.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, la he cagado- Pensó Lily para sus adentros-Scorpius me odiar para siempre. Un segundo si yo he recibido un teardrop el segur recibir un howler ;y en GodricsHolow no les gusta el ruido entre las 24pm a las 10am y solo eran las 8am.

Lily bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de Albus Severus y se di cuenta de que había un montoncito de cenizas sobre el escritorio de Al.

-A ti también te ha llegado una carta- le dij a Scorpius- la mía era un teardrop supongo te lo tuyo era un howler, Porqué no han retumbado las paredes?- lo último la intrigaba muchísimo.

-Encantamiento muffliato- Dijo Scorpius secamente

Lily ten a demasiados sentimientos acumulados y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y eso sorprendió mucho a Albus que siempre ve a a su hermana como una chica de mármol

- Es culpa mía me siento fatal.

-No llores pequeña zanahoria no pasa nada - intentó consolarla Scorpius- ya nos iba mal era una ruptura inminente

-Pero si no hubiera pasado aquello habríais durado más- Dijo Lily entre sollozos

-Lo dudo mucho

-Me podéis explicar que ha pasado aquí?- Dijo Al que hasta ahora no había abiérto la boca

Mientras Scorp se lo explicaba todo Lily se dio cuanta de algo que hizo que su pelo quedara en ridículo ante el sonrojo que ella mostraba pues su hermana y el mejor amigo de este no llevaban puesto mas que la parte inferior del pijama y tenían cuerpo de dioses griegos no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a el cuerpazo de su hermano es que su amigo estaba aun mejor.

- Ser mejor que baje a desayunar mientras os vestís - dijo mientras sal a por la puerta.

En los siguientes días ninguno tocó el tema a decir la verdad no hablaron de eso nunca más.

Los días pasaban y la monotonía con la cual se presentaban era abrumadora:

-Se levantaban y aseaban

-Desayunaban

-Jugaban al quidditch

-Hacían los deberes

-Comían

-Más quidditch

-Cenaban

-Y a mimir

Únicamente los fines de semana alteraban la monotonía de la semana, pues se iban a comer a casa de los abuelos Weasley y cenaban en casa de tia Hermione y tío Ron; donde la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y nadie hablaba salvo Hermione y Ginny que intentaban relajar el ambiente aunque ni Harry, ni Ginny ,ni James Sirius sabían lo que había pasado.

Por lo general los d as pasaban y el mes de agosto se aproximaba cada vez más.

El primero de agosto Scorpius ten a el baúl preparado y esperaba a su padre pero lo único que apareció ese d a fu el búho gris de los Malfoy con malas noticias.  
El señor Malfoy pedía a los Potter que si por favor podrian encargarse de Scorpius hasta el comienzo del nuevo cursopues la madre de Scorpius (Astoria) se encontraba gravemente enferma en el hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, en cuidados intensivos.

Scorpius que de por si ya era paliducho se quedó sin el poco color que poseía y de no haberse cogido a la mesa habría caído en redondeando.

* * *

Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews, espero vuestra opinión.

Bexitos PortyaGold *.*


	2. Besos en el Howarts Express

El mes de agosto pasó sin ningún altercado más y a Astoria la trasladaron a una habitación aislada para acelerar su recuperación absoluta.  
Mientras Scorp y Lily se fueron acercando cada vez más y con Rose las cosas quedaron solucionadas.  
El 1 de septiembre llegó y los chicos partieron en el anden 9y3/4 sobre el Howarts exspress.

Ya en su vagón los chicos comentaban el verano y se quejaban de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo pues los 4(Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Lorcan Y Lysander Scamader) se encontraban ya  
en su septimo año; Scorpius no hablaba solo asentia, se sentia mareado el olor a humanidad ali era casi tan denso como el cuero de la cual estaban hechos los asientos .  
Casi como un tornado pelirrojo entro la pequeña Potter y secuestró al joven Malfoy que estaba apuntito de desmayarse y lo sacó al pasillo.

-Gracias- Dijo Scorp  
-No es nada- dijo Lily  
-¿Como sabias que estaba mal?- preguntó Scorp intrigado  
-No lo sabia pero fui a decirle algo a Al y te vi verde- dijo ella con un tono de pasotismo  
-Ah bueno no soporto el aire cargado y demas- se explicó el  
-Lo suponia- Dijo riéndose  
-¿De que te ríes?  
-De ti  
-¿A si?- Dijo cogiéndola por la cintura y besándola como nunca había besado a Rose

Cuando se separaron ella se ruborizó y el le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se metió a su compartimento y después de recuperarse del shock ella también  
entró en el suyo donde la esperaban Rose, Hugo, Luise, Lucy y Molly Weasley que al verla sofocada le preguntaron por que había tardado tanto.

-Te ha besado verdad?- dijo Rose siempre tan astuta

Tapándose la cara con las manos Lily asintió con un suave cabeceo

-Quien?- dijo el pequeño y pelirrojo Hugo- dimelo que le parto la cara

-Asi se habla Hugo yo voy contigo-Dijo Luise con esos ademanes sobre protectores típicos de los Weasley

-Hombres- dijo Nike(abreviación de Dominique) rodando los ojos- tipico en ellos

- ya te digo - respondieron al unisono las hermanas Lucy y Molly

-Lu, Hugo largo -dijo Rose abriendo la puerta

-Que deslealtad dijo Hugo tan teatral como siempre- mi propia hermana

-Que razon tienes primito vamonos de donde no nos quieren.-y añadió- Nike me parece humillante que prefieras a las petardas de nuestras primas a mi.

-Bye, bye- Les dijeron todas con la mano y cerraron de golpe la puerta

cuando estuvieron seguras de que ellos ya no les podían oír atosigar la pobre Lily con sus preguntas:

-¿Quien?  
-¿como?  
-¿Suave pero intenso?  
-¿poquito a poquito?

Rose resolvio todas las dudas de sus primas por Lily que se moria de verguenza

Fué Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ¿cierto no?

Lily simplemente volvió a asentir con la cabeza y observó como sus primas gritaban históricamente

* * *

Para cuando sus primas se huvierón tranquilizado a Lily no le quedaba rubot en sus mejillasy medio colegio se acumulaba en la puerta de su compartimento.  
Al darse cuenta , Rose salió para dar explicaciones y cuando regresó a su asiento sus primas habian recuperado el aliento.

-Algunos pensaban que una banshee se habia colado en el tren- dijo divertida Rose y sus primas rompieron a reir.

-Bueno como ya estamos más tranquilas Lily -dijo seria Nike- que ha pasado.

-Como ya sabeis fuí a decirle a Albus que yo tenía la capa para que al deshacer el baul no se preocupara, y cuando he entrado he visto a Scor verde cual sapo,  
le he sacado me ha dado las gracia...

-Las gracias con un besito- la interrumpió Nike poniendo morritos

-NIKE!- Le riñeron sus primas-continua Lils

-Bueno la cosa es que me he reido de el y me ha cogido de la cintura y ... me ha besado- esto ultimo lo dijo del tiron como si nada

-Oooooh es como un cuento de hadas - Dijo la pequeña Molly

-El es tu principe- continuó Lucy

-Y tu la princesa- finalizó Rose

-Bueno más que principe sapo- dijo Nike y todas rieron

* * *

Mientras tanto en el compartimento contiguo

En el instante que Scorpius apareció por la puerta del compartimento le acribillaron a preguntas y el solo dijo:  
-Al tu hermana quería decirte algo

-Eh...ok- le contesto Albus no pudo decir más pues en ese instante aparecieron Hugo y Luise por la puerta del compartimento

-Hola- Digeron los gemelos Scamader

-Que haceis aquí chicos?- dijo Al

-Las chicas nos han echado porque algún cerdo ha besado a Lily- Explico Hugo

Inesperadamente un chillido histérico rasgo el aire.

-¿Que era eso?- Pregunto asustado Scorpius

-Las chicas se han enterado de quien ha besado ha Lils- Contesto Al divertido

-¿Eso es normal?- Preguntaron los gemelos y Scorpius al unisono

-Tendríais que haber escuchado cuando mi hermana salia contigo- Con testo el pequeño pelirojo

-Es verdad en la madriguera había que ir con tapones para los oidos- Añadio Albus

-No quisiera verlas el día que se casen- Dijo Lorcan y todos asintieron

Una vez se hubieron desentaponado los oídos de los chicos, pegaron la oreja en la pared que daba al compartimento de las chicas...

* * *

-El problema es que no se que hacer- Les explico Lily- seguro que le parezco una niñata de usar y tirar, como tantas otras antes de Rose.

-Pero nena si te come con los ojos- Dijo Rose con un (leve y imperceptible para sus despitadas primas) tono de nostalgia

-Y tu de eso sabes mucho Rose- Dijo la avispada Nike que era la más avispada de sus primas y contra todo pronostico de Rose se dio cuenta.

-Cállate estúpida- Le espeto Rose a Nike pidiéndole con la mirada que se callara- Scorpius y yo lo dejamos a principio de verano el es libre de liarse con Lily y con quien le de  
la gana; siempre que no le haga daño a nadie.

Los chicos miraron de golpe hacia donde estaba Scorpius estaba sentado.

-Que has besado a mi novia?- Dijo Lorcan mientras se le hinchaba la vena del cuello

-Tu EX-novia querido hermanito- Dijo Lysander entre risas

-Ja, ja, ja, me parto con tu ingenio- Dijo Lorcan sarcástico

-Bueno Scorpius a besado a Lily y que -Al ya mas serio- si Lily lleva todo el verano suspirando por el.

-Mientras no le hagas daño- Dijo Luise

Un ruido misterioso hizo que se les erizara el bello de la nuca y cinco sombras aparecieron delante del cristal nublado del compartimiento

-Qui...qui...qui...quien es?-Se atrevio a decir Hugo atemorizado

Y la puerta se abrió lentamente y las cinco muchachas se abalanzaron sobre ellos  
ç  
-Cotillas -Dijo la rubia con media cabeza rapada y mechas moradas

-Como habeis podido- Dijo una de las tres castañas

-Se lo diremos a vuestros padres- Dijo la pelirroja

Y en ese instante reconocieron a las muchachas

-Primitas que hacéis aquí?- Dijo Luise

-Savemos que nos estáis espiando -dijo Nike a su hermano

-No que va- Dijo Albus avergonzado

-Da igual nos hemos reído un rato y ya; bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos estamos cerca de Howarts y tenéis que cambiaros-Dijo Lily mirando a los chicos

-Bueno pues fuera como dice Lily no queremos que os traumaticeis- Dijo Lysander señalando la puerta

-Sin duda podríamos vivir con ello-Le respondio Rose guiñando un ojo a las chicas

-En vuestra familia hay alguien normal?- Pregunto Lorcan

-Lo dudo mucho-Contesto Albus

Nos vemos- Dijeron las chicas riendo

* * *

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, vuestra opinión importa

Bexitos PortyaGold *.*


	3. Hogsmeade

En los días siguientes se podía ver a Scorpius y Lily dando muestra de su afecto por en todos lados, en los terrenos, entre clase y clase, en el retrato  
de la señora gorda, en los corredores...

Todo el mundo hablaba de eso, las malas lenguas decían que Scorpius salia con Lily para hacer daño a Rose. Pero no, Rose no, ella era feliz si su prima era feliz,  
por que fuera Scorpius no significaba que tuviera que sufrir, mas bien estaba feliz de que su prima hubiera encontrado el amor junto a alguien como el.

* * *

Rose por otra parte, se interesaba cada vez mas por Lysander Scamader, quien a su vez estaba enamorado de ella, y cada vez se hacia notar más.

-Rose Weasley- Dijo un día a mediados de Octubre el muchacho.

-Si Lysander- Dijo ella con un toque dulce.

-Me preguntaba si querrías ir al salón de te de Madame Pudipié en la próxima excursión a Hogsmade dentro de tres días?-Le pregunto con una sonrisa tímida en la boca.

-Claro- Le contesto Rose ilusionada- A las 10 en el Gran Comedor?.

-Si vale, nos besamos, huy quiero decir nos vemos- Dijo el radiante.

* * *

Y así sin mas llego el fin de semana.

-Hola- Dijo Rose nerviosa.

-Hola -dijo Lysander- estas preciosa.

-Gracias- Dijo Rose sonrojándose.

-Vamos?- Dijo Scamader.

-Vamos- Dijo Rose.

A mitad de camino Rose resbalo en un charco y Lysander la cogió de milagro.

-Gra..gracias- Dijo ella quien no creía que no hubiera mojado.

El en respuesta le beso y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos;en ese momento escucharon dos voces.

-Maldito cabron aquí donde cualquiera puede verles.

-Tranqui Hugo que se van a dar cuenta de que les estamos espiando.

-Claro Luise, como tu hermana Victorie ya esta casada y Dominique no se deja llevar, pero yo ya he perdido a Lily y no pienso volver a perder a mi Rose.

Ella hizo un gesto para indicarle a Lysander que se callara y se acercaron sigilosamente.

-Cotilla, subnormales!- Les grito ella exaltada

-Como nos has pillado- Pregunto Hugo temblando

-Escribire a mamá tenlo presente-Dijo Rose amenazante- Y a tía Fleur también que tu tienes la misma culpa o más que eres mayor

-Un año- La corrijió Luise

-Da lo mismo- Dijo Rose- me habéis decepcionado mucho - y luego dirigiéndose a Lysander- Nos vamos!

Y se fueron dejando a Hugo y Luise con la palabra en la boca.

-Tu hermana es como un tifón.

-Tu no sabes bien vivir a su lado.

-Siento lastima por ese pobre chaval.

-Bueno que sea lo que dios quiera.

-Si tienes razón .

-Cerveza de mantequilla?

-Claro!

* * *

Lily y Scorpius estaban en el salón de te cuando apareció la pareja

-Mira que acarameladitos-Dijo Lily tiernamente

-Me alegro por ella- Dijo Scorpius simplemente

-Les decimos que se sienten con nosotros?-Dijo la pelirroja

-Haz lo que quieras; pero no sera incomodo?-dijo el- quiero decir, querran estar solos

-No digas tonterías cuantos mas mejor- y levantando la mano les llamo- Rose, Lysander

-Hola dijo la castaña a su prima

Scorpius simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza pues aunque Lily no lo sabia ellos habían tenido problemas por el Ravenclaw y no se sentía muy cómodo. Mientras  
las chicas hablaban ellos dos callaban pues no sabían que decir.

-Bueno... he oído que te han nombrado capitán de Ravenclaw- Dijo Scorp al fin.

-Si, bueno era el único aparte de mi hermano - explico Lysander- los demás se graduaron el año pasado

-Eh... si claro -Dijo Scorpius- Bueno la verdad nosotros en Slitherin también hemos tenido cambios - y después de ello se produjo un silencio incomodo entre ellos

-Eeeeeooooo chicos os estamos hablando- Dijo Lily un tanto molesta con su novio.

-Perdona cielo- Dijo Scorpius dándole un besito en la frente

-Bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos- Dijo Rose

-Tienes razon, hace muy buen tiempo para estar aquí todo el dia- Dijo Lily

Pagaron y se fueron; una vez ya en la calle Lysander rodeo los hombros de Rose con sus brazos y Lily se percato de ello.

-Bueno Scorpius y yo tenemos que irnos; tengo que comprar unas plumas, adiós!- Mintio Lily

-Adios!- Respondieron Rose y Lysander

Lily y Scorpius doblaron la esquina y cuando estuvo segura de que no podían escucharles hizo un gesto de triunfo.

-Porque?- Pregunto Scorpius extrañado

-Es que no te has dado cuenta?- se asombro Lily

-De que?

-Esos dos querían estar a solas- dijo ella como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo- hombres, no os dais cuenta de nada.

-Mujeres tan complicadas- dijo Scorp riéndose

-Capullo

-Por cierto- dijo el

-Si?- pregunto ella

-Sobre lo que dijiste el mes pasado en el tren...

-Que?

-Lo de la niñata de usar y tirar- se intento explicar

-Di...

-Pues que yo no pienso así de ti; te quiero desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón, tu me vuelves loco Lily.

-Yo!- Dijo ella asombrada y riéndose.

-Si, no te rías, tu y solo tu; y con eso que esta pasando de mi madre y tal, no sabia como decirtelo.

Sin saber que pasaba Scorp la abrazo y rompió a llorar con la cara hundida en el cuello de ella, y sin darse cuenta acabaron llorando el uno en los brazos del otro.


	4. Navidades

Y así día tras día, hechizo tras hechizo, llego la navidad; y como Astoria seguía ingresada Scorpius pasaría la navidad con lo Potter.

Los muchachos se pasaban todo el día haciendo guerras de bolas de nieve, mientras los adultos tomaban whisky de fuego junto a la chimenea.

Y después de varias nevadas intensas, el 25 de diciembre amaneció con el cielo despejado, sin una sola nube, es decir perfecto.

Lily se desperezó y al ir a asearse se percato de una tragedia mundial un estúpido y monstruoso grano adornaba su hermosa y blanca barbilla.¡Que iba a hacer!  
aquella noche era navidad y todos los Weasley (Potter incluidos) irían;y eran muchos, muchos, muchos Weasleys...bueno y Scorp.

_Se vistió y sin ni siquiera desayunar salio de su acogedora casa de Godric´s Holow en busca de alguna pocioneria de guardia para eliminar aquel monstruo._  
_En cuanto se adentro noto que algo raro pasaba en aquella pocioneria , nunca se había sentido cómoda en aquel sitio era demasiado lúgubre y tétrico; y para _  
_confirmar todas sus sospechas todas las personas que se encontraban en el local la estaban observando; de repente se le erizo el vello de la nuca como cada _  
_vez que su padre le contaba lo ocurrido en la gran batalla de Howarts, y ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de que la atacaran y la dejaran inconsciente._

Cuando despertó se encontraba en su cama en su casa y muy sudada. Fue a mirarse en el espejo y descubrió que el monstruo seguía ahí ¿habría sido todo un sueño?  
pero parecía tan real.

-¡Chicos arriba!- ese grito de su madre la tranquilizo un poco pero algo le dijo que mantuviera los sentidos activos para la batalla.

* * *

A Lily le hicieron tantos regalos que tubo que hacer una lista para que no se le perdiera nada:

-Mama y Papa- La novísima y recién salida al mercado Diamond 4000

-James, Luise Y Hugo (los muy graciosillos)- Un manual para repeler serpientes

-Albus y Rose- pequeño pegaso que estaba vivo.

-Scorpius- Colgante con un corazón que se abría y contenía por una cara una foto de los dos juntos y por la otra su frase "Why we cant´t try if the only limit is the sky"  
(Porque no podemos intentarlo si el único limite es el cielo).

-Los abuelos Weasley- jersey rojo con el león de Grifindor y pastelillos de higo (los favoritos de Lily)

-Tía Fleur y Tío Billy- la colonia muggle de Amor Amor de Cacharel

-Teddy y Victorie-unos pendientes con el tope gigantesco en color rosa fuerte

-Dominique, Lucy y Molly- (con mucho cachondeo) un picardias

-Tío Fred y tía Angelina- un quit para el mantenimiento de la escoba

-Tío Ron y tía Hermione - el libro muggle de "El club de los corazones solitarios"

-Roxan y Fred II- una docena de bombas fétidas

Cenaron en familia y después los chicos se fueron al jardín para ver las estrellas.

-Estas preciosa bajo la luz de las estrellas- le dijo Scorpius a Lily apartándola del resto

-Te encuentras bien cariño?- Le pregunto preocupada

-No, solo quiero ver a mi madre, pero tengo miedo de que cuando la vea no este bien este apagada y enfermiza- Le confeso Scorpius

-No te preocupes mañana tu y yo solos los dos vamos a verla a SanMungo- Le tranquilizo Lily

**En SanMungo**

Astoria estaba tumbada en una cama con cientos de tubos saliendo de todas partes; no tenia expresión pero al ver a su hijo allí se le iluminó el rostro y se le  
dibujo una bella sonrisa.

-Mi niño-dijo con la poca voz que tenia

-Mami!- y rompió a llorar sobre el hombro de su madre

-Como estas cariño?- Le pregunto Astoria.

-Triste

-Porque mi niño

- Por que No soporto verte así

Lily que hasta entonces estaba observando la escena en silencio rompió a llorar.

-Lily pequeña no llores tia Astoria Esta bien ; Scorpiu mi amor mama esta bien- Intento calmar a aquella pareja de adolescentes que lloraban desconsoladamente

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 4 por si alguien se lo preguntaba la Pocioneria es una farmacia magica.

Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, son muy importantes para mi y un besazo a Anapaulaquisperojo.

Bexitos PortyaGold *.*


End file.
